


banter is the best elevator music

by xivuz



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Not much lol, barou pov, its cute, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivuz/pseuds/xivuz
Summary: Barou, Nagi, and Isagi get stuck on an elevator. Barou only slightly wants to die.
Relationships: Shoei Barou & Seishiro Nagi & Isagi Yoichi, Shoei Barou/Seishiro Nagi/Isagi Yoichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	banter is the best elevator music

**Author's Note:**

> it’s cute stop hating

Barou was having a bad fucking day. 

The reason? Well there were multiple. His phone didn’t set an alarm. He stubbed his toe on the corner of the table. He burnt his goddamn eggs. Today was not Baron's day. 

To make it worse? His apartment complex’s elevator. 

Barou boarded the elevator in a rushed and tired exterior. His hair was a mess, for some reason it just wasn’t cooperating. Then his neighbor got on. 

He hated his neighbor.

Nagi Seshiro, a name he has grown accustomed to. Mostly from sending in complaints or knocking on his door to keep it down. The man always played games with the volume so loud it shook the silverware in Barou’s drawers. When Barou went over to tell him to keep quiet Nagi would apologize, not looking an ounce a bit serious. Barou wanted to punch him. 

But the rent was cheap here so Barou could stand Nagi’s noise. 

Barou didn’t greet him, and neither did Nagi. He was pretty sure Nagi hated his guts as well. At least it was a mutual thing. 

As the doors nearly came to a close a hand quickly prevented it from shutting. A man, black hair and blue eyes, shot a friendly smile. A new face to Barou. 

“Sorry,” The man said quietly standing between the two. 

Finally the doors shut and a ding sounded. The elevator descended down slowly and Barou stared blankly at the buttons. In a few seconds the elevator suddenly stopped. 

Barou looked up slightly. What was happening?

It was silent for a moment, the only sound was their breathing. The elevator didn’t move. Barou started to realize what was happening. 

“Shit,” he muttered.

“What happened?” Nagi asked, god Barou couldn’t stand him. 

“The elevator,” The mystery man said, “I think… It’s stuck?” 

Just great. 

“Stuck?” Nagi looked in between them, “Why?” 

“How are we supposed to know dipshit?” Barou glared at Nagi, who pouted back. 

The man shot Barou a look, “No need to be fucking rude to people.” 

“Ah,” Barou said. His bad, he sometimes forgets people don’t know Nagi and his shared bickering, “No, we know each other.” 

“Oh,” The other said, “You’re friends then.” 

“Sure.”

“Absolutely not.”

Barou and Nagi stared at each other. Shaking his head slightly Barou looked back at the other man. 

“I’m Barou, by the way,” He extended a hand, “This is Nagi, he’s a pain in the ass.”

“Hey!”

The man shook his hand, “Isagi. I moved in about a week ago.” 

Barou nodded then cleared his throat. Turning his body he looked back at the elevator doors. No one spoke for a minute. 

“So what now?” Nagi asked as he pinched a strand of his hair. 

Barou sighed heavily, “I don’t know, any suggestions?” 

“Here let me see,” Isagi said. 

Isagi started to move towards the buttons, Barou stepped out of the way. Moving his hand towards the bottom Isagi presses a red button with a phone symbol. Of course, Barou should have done that. 

There was a tuning noise before a voice spoke. 

“Hello?” 

“Uh, yes, hello?” Isagi spoke into the speaker near the buttons, “I think we’re stuck in the elevator?” 

The women on the other end asks, “How long have you been stuck sir?”

“About two minutes or so?”

“How many people are in the elevator?”

“Three.” 

“Alright, thank you sir. An ambulance is coming in about thirty minutes to get you out of there. Please remain calm.” 

“Okay,” Isagi stood straight, “Thank you.” 

The lady didn’t speak again and neither did the three of them.

“Now what?” Nagi questioned.

“We wait, you idiot,” Barou said from beside him. 

“It’s not nice to call me an idiot,” Nagi crosses his arms. 

“How about dumbass, then?”

“Better, but not by much.”

Isagi chuckled from the side, “You two sure are close.” 

Barou snorted. 

“As if,” Barou laughed, “He drives me crazy with all the noise he makes.” 

“I’m not that loud,” Nagi defended. Isagi laughed again, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Cute, Barou thought. 

“Nagi doesn’t seem all that loud,” Isagi admitted. 

Barou rolled his eyes, “Wait till’ two am when he’s playing games.”

“Sorry,” Isagi shrugged, “I still can’t see it.” 

“Thank you!” Nagi exclaimed. 

“Come over and you’ll hear it loud and clear,” Barou responded offhandedly. 

“Is that an invitation?” 

“I-,” Barou quickly met Isagi’s gaze, “No, I-,”

“Oooh,” Nagi said, “I never knew Barou was such a flirt!” 

“I’m not-,” 

“How come Isagi gets an invitation after minutes meeting you but I haven’t gotten one after all this time?” Nagi moves towards Isagi. 

“Have you been trying to get one?!” Barou let his jaw drop. Nagi simply replied with a shrug. 

“If I were you,” Nagi rested his elbow on Isagi’s shoulder, “I wouldn’t want to date Barou. He’s a clean freak.” 

“It’s not that I’m a clean freak it’s that you never clean up after yourself,” Barou narrows his eyes. 

“Oh yeah?” Isagi asks, “I wouldn’t mind getting to know you either. We could play sometimes.” 

“You play?” Nagi asked, raising an eyebrow. Isagi grinned. 

The two started talking about games or whatever and Barou couldn’t believe what he was hearing. In a span of ten minutes he’s been trapped on an elevator, Nagi suggested he wanted an invite to his place, and now he was flirting with a stranger. What goes on.

“Barou?”

Barou looked up to see both Isagi and Nagi facing him. 

“Uh, yes?” He replied. 

“Did you want to grab coffee with us?” Isagi asked. Barou let his jaw drop for a second time. 

“Hold on, when did this happen?!” Barou stepped back. 

“Just now,” Nagi shrugged, “While you were staring at us like when you come over to my apartment.” 

Barou glared, “It’s cause’ it always looks like a pigsty and I’m baffled each time.” 

“So?” Isagi butted in, “Coffee?” 

“Well I-,”

“Come on please!” Nagi gave him a pout and Isagi gave a welcoming smile. 

“Ah, hell,” Barou sighed, “Sure whatever.” 

“Woohoo!”

About thirty minutes of chatting and bantering later, the ambulance arrived. Prying the doors open Barou, Nagi, and Isagi were free at last. They kept their promise and grabbed coffee and talked. Barou oddly enjoyed their company, Nagi somehow didn’t annoy him as much and Isagi was a good balance for them. It was nice. 

Maybe today wasn’t such a bad day after all.


End file.
